Connections
by carlotta1924
Summary: Emma never thought that characters she's only seen in cartoons and read in storybooks would give her something that she needed. Or, Emma meets her parents in her dreams. Set before the events in s1.
1. Snow White

_Summary: Seventeen-year-old Emma never thought a character she's only seen in cartoons and read in storybooks would give her something that she always needed. Or, Emma meets Snow White in her dreams during one of the lowest points in her life._

 _a/n_

 _Several things:_

 _1\. This is sort of a post-ep to 2x06, it's one of my fave eps so far. Thoroughly enjoyed Emma and Snow's time in the Enchanted Forest during s2._

 _2\. Gonna take some liberties here when it comes to the first curse because fanfiction. Do read on to find out. ;)_

 _3\. Don't own OUAT, just borrowing some of the characters to play with._

 _4\. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

I

 _"You get a car when you get out. And a baby. Congratulations_."

Car... baby... congratulations.

The guard's brisk words rang over and over in seventeen-year-old Emma's ears long after the former had left the cell. Emma stared at the two little pink lines on the pregnancy test kit for what seemed to be the millionth time.

 _Baby_.

 _What am I going to do?_ Emma thought. _I'm not ready to be a mother. Not with the rut I'm in._ She hurled the test kit angrily, sending it flying to the wall. It fell to the floor with a muffled clatter.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. So stupid was she to have believed in Neal, to believe that they have a future together in Tallahassee. Now she was all alone again, languishing in a dank prison cell for the next eleven months because her now ex-boyfriend had left her to take the fall for him. But wait, there's more! He just left her with a baby growing inside her belly. Amazing.

A car full of memories with the man Emma loved and a baby to care for when she gets out of prison make for an awesome future. Right. No matter that she will deal with life very much like how she has always had: alone, with no one to look after her when she needs it the most. All the people she had lived and grown up with had put themselves first. So much for hoping things will get any better after living in the system.

Emma laid down miserably in her cot, curling into the fetal position as the maelstrom of gloomy thoughts swirled viciously in her mind. She carefully pulled out her baby blanket from under her pillow and clutched it tightly to her chest. All personal effects of the inmates were kept in a storage room within the facility as a rule, but one of the guards took pity on the defiant yet frightened teenager when she first came in that she let the young girl keep the blanket with her in her cell, provided that she won't let anyone see it.

She silently thanked the guard for allowing her this small privilege. The thin blanket that went with her cot didn't compare at all to her baby blanket when it comes to soothing her troubles away. Emma forced the depressing thoughts to dissipate as she absently rubbed a corner of her blanket between her thumb and forefinger. How she wished that once, just once in her turbulent young life, someone would envelop her in an embrace and tell her everything will be all right. Is that too much to ask for?

The next thing Emma knew, she was walking in the woods. The sun was shining brightly, sending lances of light along the path. Birds twittered about merrily as they hopped and flew from branch to branch. A soft breeze blew, sending wisps of Emma's golden tangles in her face whilst creating music with the rustling leaves. The place looked so peaceful that she revelled in it. All her worries seemed to melt away as the moments flitted by.

A brooding expression must have been evident on her face still because a voice suddenly came out of nowhere, asking, "Are you all right?"

Emma started at the voice and whirled to see who was talking to her. She stared at a young woman clad in a purple medieval-type gown who looked to be in her mid-to-late twenties. Waves of dark brown, almost black curls cascaded down the woman's shoulders. There was a touch of a smile at the corners of her lips, and her green eyes exuded a gentleness that Emma found curiously comforting.

"Um. I guess," Emma replied cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Snow." The young woman held out her hand to shake. Emma took it.

"Snow. Like Snow White?"

The brunette nodded eagerly. "Yes. How did you know my name?"

Emma burst out laughing. "Seriously? You must be kidding."

Snow looked puzzled. "How so? It is the name my father gave me. But you may call me Snow."

"Well then, Snow, where's the blue and yellow dress with poofy sleeves?"

Her new friend looked even more confused than ever, so still chuckling, Emma said instead, "Okay, I'll play along. I'm Emma, by the way. Emma Swan."

"Pleased to meet you, Emma Swan. Now, what troubles you? You seem so down. Maybe I can help."

And with those last four words softly spoken, Emma sobered down completely and with it her walls came up. Here was a woman who she doesn't know except in cartoons and storybooks, but somehow she cares enough to help her unburden herself. Something at the back of Emma's mind told her that this was just a weird dream but an internal tug-of-war of her emotions ensued anyway.

"I'm fine." Emma said a bit curtly.

Snow reached out a soothing hand to Emma's. "You're too young to be carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, Emma. I know this sounds strange, but I feel a connection with you."

 _A supposed cartoon character feeling a connection with a nobody like me?_ Emma thought dourly. _Now that's something else._ She didn't say anything, so Snow continued.

"So I would like to help with whatever's bothering you... at least ease some of the pain you're keeping inside."

Emma's walls were quite solidly built already at seventeen years of age, but Snow's bold offer made the girl's hardened resolve flounder. The part of Emma which yearns to be comforted easily won out and everything, from her life in the foster system, her plans for the future with Neal that went _pfft_ , and her current situation spilled out from her.

"And now, I just don't know what to do with the baby when it finally comes. The dad is somewhere out there hiding without me, which just goes to show that I'm just a nobody who doesn't count for anything or to anybody. I don't even know what to do or where I will go after prison. All I know is that I don't want my baby to live as I did... still do. What is it with me that people find so unlovable that they find it so easy to walk away from me? I'm just so... lost... and alone!" Emma's voice broke. Tears she tried valiantly to contain leaked out anyway, and she swiped them away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, Emma." Snow tenderly wrapped Emma in her arms and allowed the younger woman to let it all out. "You'll be okay. You're not alone anymore."

Emma remained in Snow's embrace for a long time and when she finally eased back, she gave Snow a shaky smile.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know where all that came from."

"Don't worry about it. Do you feel better?" Snow asked gently as she wiped traces of tears from Emma's cheeks.

Emma nodded shyly.

Snow smiled, satisfied with Emma's response. "I'm glad. I'm sorry though that you have to live through all that pain, and how I wish I could take it all away."

"Oh, but you have," Emma remarked fervently. "More than you'll ever know."

"Nobody should experience what you have gone through, but you know what? I'm confident that you'll get by just fine." Snow took Emma's hands in hers. "It may take some time, but you'll get there. You're stronger than you realise."

"You make it sound so simple. How so?" Emma echoed Snow's words from earlier in their encounter.

Snow gripped the girl's hands tighter. "You developed a strength unlike any other because of what you experienced growing up. And despite the situation you're in now, it's clear that you want nothing but the best for your baby."

"Ain't that the truth," Emma agreed. Something clicked in her as she noticed Snow's sombre expression. "You seem to be speaking from experience."

The sadness was plain in Snow's gentle green eyes. "I had a baby once. A daughter. But my husband and I had to give her up. It was something that we never intended to do, but our kingdom and all our lives then were in great danger, especially hers. We had to send our baby away to protect her, to give her her best chance. Not a day goes by that I don't regret what we did. But if we hadn't done it, we might end up losing our daughter forever. Wherever our baby is now, my husband and I hope she's in a better place."

Emma didn't quite understand why her heart went out to Snow White, considering that she somehow felt for the other woman's baby since she was also given up by her own parents, according to her files.

"When you said that you might have ended up losing your daughter forever if you hadn't given her up... does that mean there's a possibility that she will return?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I believe so," Snow replied. "But until then, it would have to be a long wait for her father and I."

The young women then shared another embrace, each drawing comfort from the other. Emma relished every moment of it and wouldn't have let go had Snow not pulled back to say something.

"Remember this always, Emma," Snow began, "You are not unlovable. And somewhere out there, there are people who are waiting for you, who love you very much. And they will never walk away from you. You just have to believe."

Emma woke up smiling in the wee hours of the morning, albeit with traces of tears still drying on her cheeks. Anyone who would have seen her would say it was a genuine smile. The dream she had may be kind of out of this world even for her, but she awoke feeling lighter than she ever had in years. How strangely awesome is it that it took a fairy tale character to give her the reassurance and advice that she needed? How's that for a connection?

She may not be sure yet on what to do when her baby comes, but in her heart she knows one thing. Like her dream friend Snow White, she will give her baby its best chance. It may or may not be with her, but she will make sure that the baby will grow up living the life he or she deserves.

Emma fell asleep again, still smiling, still feeling the comfort that being in Snow White's arms had given her.

* * *

II

Thousands of miles away, in a small, sleepy town in Maine called Storybrooke, a young woman with cropped brunette hair woke up in her loft. She went through her morning ritual like she always has for the past seventeen years. On the way to school she dropped by Granny's Diner and ordered a takeaway hot cocoa; she felt that the dream she just had called for it. She fiddled with the half-empty napkin holder on the counter while waiting.

Just then, the door to Granny's opened with the sound of jingling bells. The young woman turned to see who it was.

"Good morning, Mary Margaret," the newcomer said.

"Good morning to you too, David," Mary Margaret replied. She went back to playing with the napkin container.

David slid onto the stool next to Mary Margaret. "You look pensive."

The delicate-looking brunette looked up. "What? Oh. I just had a dream earlier that wouldn't go away. It was so vivid that if it weren't a dream I'd say it was real."

"Really? Tell me about it."

Mary Margaret hesitated just a fraction, but then decided she could spare a few more minutes before hurrying to school. "Well, I dreamed about meeting a young girl who's about to have a baby. She reminds me of someone, but for the life of me I can't remember who. Come to think of it though she looks like she has your blond hair, only lighter, and I guess my eyes and chin as well." She inwardly cringed as she realised how much that last sentence implied. David Nolan was married to Kathryn for as long as anyone in Storybrooke could remember.

David didn't seem to mind. "And?"

"And, she was the saddest person I've ever met, even in my dreams." Mary Margaret sighed. "The weird thing is, I felt that we were connected to each other that I just needed to soothe all her pain away. I just don't know the how and the why of it."

"Well, it is just a dream." David remarked. He thanked Red, the waitress, for the steaming cup of coffee she handed him and then turned back to Mary Margaret. "But it must be something if you feel strongly about it."

"True. But then here's the kicker. I said in my dream that I was Snow White, and that my family and kingdom were in danger!" Mary Margaret shook her head even as she laughed lightly.

"Now that is a story that you could tell your fourth graders," David chuckled.

"I know, right?" Mary Margaret stood up as Red gave her cup of hot cocoa. "Thanks. Well, I guess I better be going, David. Nice talking to you."

"Likewise. Have a great day."

"You too."

Mary Margaret thoughtfully sipped on her hot cocoa as she walked towards Storybrooke Elementary. She still couldn't get the girl from her dream out of her mind. Emma Swan, was it? Yes. The young girl with golden hair who has been through so much that she wanted to protect her and provide her all the love that she needs. Mary Margaret wouldn't go so far as to think of herself as Snow White, let alone own a kingdom, but if, on the off-chance that Emma was indeed real, she hoped that she and her baby would get their best chance at life.


	2. Prince Charming

_Summary: Emma makes a wish not to be alone on her twenty-seventh birthday._

* * *

 _a/n: two things:_

 _1\. once upon a time is not mine, just borrowing some characters to play with._

 _2\. this fic won't be complete without some daddy charming goodness._

* * *

It was almost midnight, yet Emma was still up. Her birthday cupcake was sitting on the counter with a yellow candle on it, waiting to be lit once the clock strikes twelve. It had been a good day at work. She was quite new at being a bail bondsperson but she had the knack for the job. So to celebrate both her upcoming birthday and a successful turn-in, Emma bought herself a chocolate cupcake, something that she could do so confidently now.

A few minutes later, the digital numbers on the microwave turned twelve. Finally.

"Happy birthday to me," Emma said to no one.

Lighting the candle on her cupcake, she closed her eyes and made a wish she's made since her first family sent her back to the system.

 _Please, please, don't let me be alone today._

Emma blew out the candle and opened her eyes, half-expecting someone to be there. Two someones, to be exact. Her parents.

But of course they weren't there. They haven't been there for Emma all her life. It seemed like a childish wish to make especially at twenty-seven, but the yearning in Emma's heart for them was so great that she still believed that somehow, she will get to be with them someday.

Well, that someday isn't now, Emma thought. She heaved a sigh as she picked up her cupcake. She stretched out comfortably on the couch and took a bite of the gooey, chocolatey goodness. She sighed in pleasure as she sank further into the couch. Thank goodness there are still nice things to be found in the world, chocolate being one of them.

Finishing the rest of her cupcake, Emma got up long enough to get a glass of water and then settled back on the couch. She had no desire to go to bed just yet. Then she closed her eyes for a minute.

Emma was running, running down a long, windowless corridor in an old abandoned building. It was dark, save for a purplish light that illuminated the wisps of smoke that floated about. She couldn't see what was chasing her, didn't even know for sure if there was someone _actually_ chasing her. All she knew was that someone or something will catch up with her once she stopped.

And so she ran until she found herself outside. Nothing has changed; it was still dark except for the sliver of moon giving whatever stingy light it could behind the black, silver-lined clouds. Tiny fingers of mist crept between dead trees and through the cold air. Emma was already out of breath from running and had to stop. She collapsed to her knees on the grass, breathing heavily, when she heard it.

A woman's laughter. A laughter so quietly evil, it sent shivers up Emma's spine. Emma stayed rooted to the ground when the woman spoke.

" _Emma..."_

Emma looked around frantically. There was no one else around, yet the voice continued to call out to her. It seemed to be everywhere.

 _"Emma..."_

Fear gave Emma a boost of energy to stand, but for some reason she could not move far from where she stood and fell to the ground again. Emma used whatever boost was left and crawled on all fours instead, trying to escape the voice that now enveloped her. Every movement felt heavy, like she was going through a large pool of molasses.

 _"Did you have a good time on your birthday?"_

"Who are you?" Emma shouted into the darkness.

 _"Did you have fun being alone on your... special day?"_

Emma's terror notwithstanding, a pang of hurt lanced through her heart. She remembered making a wish for someone to be with her before she blew out her candle. But of course, it was just a wish. Some wishes come true and others don't. Hers fall under the latter category. Always. So what makes her think that this year will be any different?

"Who the hell are you?" Emma managed to choke out. "And what do you know about me?"

 _"Alone you were found, alone you are now, alone you will be for all time."_

The laughter got louder. Swirling mist transformed to purple smoke, its tendrils beginning to wrap themselves around Emma. She tried heroically to run, but her efforts were futile. She decided to crawl again in order to get away even as the smoke started to choke her.

Just then, Emma screamed in surprise she felt herself being picked up by a pair of strong arms. "Let me go!" she cried, even as the owner of the arms that carried her started to run.

"Stay still! I got you!"

The arms and the voice that commanded her to stay still belonged to a man. Emma stopped struggling immediately and clung to the man's neck for dear life. The man continued to run with Emma in his arms until the smoky darkness and evil laughter gave way to sunlight and birdsong. Once they came through a clearing did the man stop and set Emma down gently.

"Thank you for saving me back there," Emma said shakily.

"It's my honour," the man said. "Are you all right?"

Emma eyed the man from head to foot, and then back up again. He was a tall man who looked to be close to her in age. His close-cropped dark blond curls gleamed in the sunlight and his blue eyes shone with kindness. There was even a small scar on his chin that gave him character, or so Emma thought.

"I-I'm okay," Emma stammered. "What... what was that?"

"You were being attacked by the Evil Queen. She has taken so many lives from this kingdom already, I can't let her do that again," the man answered with an edge to his voice. His eyes brimmed with concern however as he noticed tear tracks down Emma's cheeks. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Emma sniffled as she looked away. _Evil Queen, huh._ "I guess so." She wiped at her face with the back of her hand and winced when she noticed a spot of chocolate frosting on it. She must have eaten that cupcake with too much gusto. Emma discreetly wiped her hand on the seat of her jeans.

"Okay then." The man didn't press Emma further. He felt that she would talk in her own time. But why he would even think of that, he had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted to make sure she was safe and sound. So he said instead, "I'm David, by the way. But my wife calls me Charming."

Emma let out a bark of laughter in spite of herself. "Charming? As in Prince Charming?"

"The one and only." Charming gave Emma a courtly bow. "And you are?"

"Emma Swan," Emma said. "So where is Snow White? Shouldn't she be beside you all the time and all that?"

"We're currently staying at her parents' summer palace. Snow's out as well checking on our people, but you might be able to meet her time permitting. Would you like to come with me?"

Emma's eyebrow went up a notch higher. Evil Queen, Prince Charming, Snow White, Summer Palace. This just keeps getting better and better. A certain hazy memory reminded her of meeting Snow White in her dreams. If this was a continuation of the one she had years ago, then she was all for it.

"All righty, Prince Charming, I would love to come with you."

It was a silent carriage ride to the palace except when Emma made comments as she saw unusual things from outside the window. When there was another lull, Emma said out of the blue, "It's my birthday today."

Charming's eyes lit up. "Oh, that's great, Emma. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." Emma smiled at Charming. But the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Charming noticed it. "Is there something that you would like to have?"

"Nothing that you can give me," Emma replied before she could stop herself.

"Well, try me," Charming said gently. "You don't strike me as a jewelry type of person, so what you want must run deeper than that. You can tell me."

Emma looked at Charming as if he suddenly sprouted wings. "Who are you, Dr. Phil?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind." Emma shrugged. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "The... Evil Queen mentioned earlier about how I will be alone forever. That sucks. And I do realise it's childish, but just before I blew out the candle on my cupcake, I made a wish not to be alone on my birthday."

Charming gazed at Emma with curiosity in his eyes, but he simply nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I wished that I would finally meet my parents, that they would be with me so that I won't be alone anymore. Thing is, I don't know who they are or where they are now. I grew up bouncing from one home to another after my first family sent me back when I was three. So basically, yeah, I've been alone ever since." Emma's voice cracked, but she rallied on. Once the gates opened there was no stopping her.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to belong to a family and do things together beyond birthdays. Especially what it's like to have parents who love me. I know, it's a stupid thing to wish for that when you're already twenty-seven years old, but... I-uh..." Emma shut down within her walls completely except for the tears and quiet sniffles that gave her away.

Charming's heart went out to this young woman. He sensed that Emma would not appreciate him saying this out loud, but he had felt something with her that just made him want to protect her; not in the romantic sense, no, since his heart belongs to Snow White alone. Rather, it was more like in a fatherly way although they were practically the same age.

And so he acted out of instinct. He tentatively held Emma's hands in his own to give comfort, but was surprised that Emma just wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Charming held her as gently as he could, cradling the back of her head as he did so.

Emma and Charming remained that way until Emma drew back, apologising for her meltdown. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's all right." Charming handed Emma a handkerchief. "You needed to let that out." When Emma didn't say anything, he continued. "You know what? Wishing for your parents at your age isn't childish or stupid at all. You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"I don't know, Charming. It's been so long and I just..." Emma shrugged.

"I understand what you mean on some level. Every child misses their parents one way or the other. I grew up with my parents and lost them before their time. At least that's what I like to think. Not a day goes by that I don't miss them, especially my mother." Charming smiled wistfully.

Emma mirrored Charming's look. "At least you got to be raised by them."

Charming nodded in agreement and took Emma's hand in his, willing this silent gesture to soothe her. He spoke again after a minute. "Tell you what, Emma. When we arrive at the palace, how about we have a little celebration? Just you, me, and Snow White. How does that sound?"

"With lots of tiny grilled cheese sandwiches and bear claws? Sort of like a tea party?" Emma asked, almost shyly.

"No problem. And although I have no idea what bear claws are, I'm certain the cook will be able to whip up something for you. And don't worry, I'm sure Snow will love this idea. Now what do you say?" Charming looked at Emma expectantly.

Going on a tea party with two famous fairy tale characters would be quite the experience, even in dreams. Emma grinned widely. "You're on."

 _tbc._


	3. Prince Charming and Snow White

_a/n: two things:_

 _1\. the usual disclaimers still apply._

 _2\. this chapter and the previous one totally ran from me so just went with the flow. oh well._

* * *

Even people she meets in dreams could actually remember who she is, Emma discovered. She and Snow White shared a hug once the latter arrived at the palace shortly after she and Charming did. The two women seemed genuinely excited to see each other again, Emma more so because Snow looked exactly the same as she remembered from her dream ten years prior.

"Sorry to break up your happy reunion, ladies, but Cook will not be pleased to know if his food isn't enjoyed immediately," Charming grinned at the scene before him.

"Oh, great, I'm starving!" Snow pulled Emma and Charming along.

Charming just laughed and said, "It's for Emma, Snow. It's her birthday today."

"Well, Emma can't celebrate her birthday all by herself now, can she?" Snow then turned to Emma with a broad smile. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Emma returned the hug she was enveloped in.

"Since it's just the three of us, I thought that we could celebrate in a more intimate setting." Charming led Snow and Emma to the drawing room, which opened out to a patio bedecked with trellis covered in ivy and surrounded by low walls of manicured rose bushes. Set against the verdant background was the most amazing spread Emma has ever seen, at least where her eating habits are concerned.

Looking very much like a child set loose in a carnival, Emma's eyes positively sparkled as she gazed at the spread set before her.

An elaborately decorated table boasted of delicate grilled cheese sandwiches with every filling imaginable are set on beds of French fries and onion rings, all artfully arranged on the finest porcelain two-tier servers. Silver platters were filled to bursting with three kinds of miniature bear claws, and gravy boats were filled with succulent jams and melted chocolate waiting to be poured over the pastries. On the other side of the table were Emma's favourite cereals on glass dispensers and ice-cold jugs of milk. The pièce de resistance of the whole thing was the ornate fountain of hot chocolate set in the middle of the table with cans of whipped cream and cinnamon shakers beside it.

Charming was pleased to note the light in Emma's eyes. He and Snow White exchanged a smile. "I do believe we have absolutely delivered on your request," he said with pride.

Grinning from ear to ear, Emma nodded. "You bet, Prince Charming. This is great!" She eagerly got a porcelain plate gilded with gold and was about to reach for a sandwich, but then stopped short. "Oh, I'm sorry. You guys go first." Emma shrank a little from the table.

"Oh, no, Emma. You're our guest of honour. Go ahead," Snow encouraged.

"They're all for you." Charming added.

The blonde gave Charming and Snow a grateful smile and proceeded to pile her plate with food. The couple followed suit and sat with Emma.

Emma was soon to discover further that she grew more comfortable with Prince Charming and Snow White the more time she spent with them. Conversation never lagged and Charming and Snow regaled Emma with their adventures in the Enchanted Forest. Emma 'updated' the couple with what has been going on in her life since she first met Snow and was touched, if a little embarrassed at their concerned reactions at times. She felt that they acted more parental towards her than the friends she thought them to be. But then again, it felt really nice.

After everyone had had their fill of the sumptuous feast, the three of them walked along the path that led to the gardens. Emma turned to Charming and Snow after a while. "You know, this sounds cheesy, but this is the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you so much."

"It's our pleasure, Emma." Charming beamed. "We're glad you liked it."

"We also enjoyed spending time with you. It's like the longer we did, the more we felt so much closer to you, isn't that right, Charming?" Snow added as she looped her arm around Emma's. Charming nodded in affirmation.

Emma fidgeted self-consciously at their praise. Hardly anyone said any of that sort to her when she was growing up. She looked down at her sneakers, clearly wanting to do something but is embarrassed to say it out loud.

"What is it?" Charming asked.

"Can I... um... hug you guys?"

Charming and Snow White's eyes softened. "Of course, Emma." They held out their arms even as the distant sound of ringing bells began to fill the air.

"Here we go," Emma breathed silently. The ringing of the bells grew louder as she stepped into Snow White and Charming's waiting arms. Her heart leapt a little as she felt Charming cradle the back of her head a second time. She sighed and melted into their embrace.

 _So this is what family feels like._

Emma woke up to the sound of her phone alarm ringing. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she turned off the alarm. Sunlight filtered in from the half-open blinds, giving the living room a ethereal glow. Emma just shook her head as she realised she had spent the night on the couch. She was a bit puzzled as to how she was feeling the warm fuzzies when her eyes landed on the remains of her cupcake on the coffee table.

Dregs from her dream returned full force, and the one that remained clear as day to her was the part that she spent with Prince Charming and Snow White. Emma smiled broadly as she picked up her baby blanket and hugged it close.

"Not bad at all for a birthday party, Emma Swan," Emma chuckled to herself. She snuggled back against the soft cushions and closed her eyes again, trying to imprint in her heart that wonderful feeling she'd had while hanging out with the two fairy tale characters.

It's true that it was simply a dream. After all, the chances of fairy tale characters coming to life in this world are nil. Yet the loving kinship that Prince Charming and Snow White provided in the dream broke through Emma's walls easily. They actually seemed more like the parents Emma has always wished for her entire life, never mind the lack of age gap. What mattered was that her wish was fulfilled in a most unique way.

And that was enough for her.


End file.
